Phantom Legion
Commanded by Ryan Ferran, the Phantom Legion is made up out of former Imperial soldiers and is a part of Hellcat Squadran. Formation Originally formed as the 312th Brigade under the Galactic Empire, it was commanded by Kayla Johansen on Kuat. After the Rift storm brought both the Empire and the 312th to the Hellcat Universe, It was combined with the 869th Company commanded by Ryan Ferran and renamed the 3rd Kuati Defense Force. It was then stationed near the Kuati capital. Defection and Hellcat Squadran Service When the order was given to leave, the 3rd Defense Froce had no clue what was going on. They believed it to be a training exercise, but when they were told to scrap the base, they believed it to be a retreat from the planet. When they formed up witht the rest of the fleet over Kamino, they were lost, and they had no clue what was going on. Types of Troopers "They may be a mixed batch - clones, recruits, humans, aliens - but they get the job done. And they never leave a ''vode behind."''-Ryan, on his army. The Legion, consisting of Project: Ressurection units and Imperial troops, has many types of soldiers. Stormtroopers: Since they came from the Empire, Phantom Legion is equipped with regular Imperial troopers. They attenpt to scavenge armor and weapons from battles with the Empire. Dark Troopers: Also from the Empire, the Phantom Legion has a company of Phase II Dark Troopers and a company of Glory-class Dark Troopers. Mark III Clone Troopers: A child of both Project: Ressurection and of new cloning technology that could create a full grown, combat ready clone in 3-5 months. Usually, this would make them last 5 years before they died of old age, but the accelerated aging stops after 5 months, leaving a clone that is the same as a 20 year old man. They are armed with Mk. III Clone Armor and Dc-15a's. Clone Elites/Spectres: '''Another Ressurection offspring, Spectres use modified Mk. III armor and are from Ferran's original garrison. They are armed with both Dc-15a's and the smaller Dc-15/s variants. '''Clone Bodyguards: These forces were originally part of the Clone Elites, but were the best at what they do. Therefore, at the urging of some of the officers, they were outfitted with new armor and weapons and assigned to Ryan as personal bodyguards. They use Mk.IV armor and use the DC-15x experimental blaster rifle. Armored Units "These things would be awe-inspiring, if they weren't so terrifying."- Ryan Ferran to IceBite, on the topic of countering the Empire's walkers. XAT-TE: Nearly the same as the Clone Wars version of the AT-TE, the XAT-TE is slightly modified, in the way that instead of having a Gauss cannon on on the main turret, it is armed with a 6.5 inch MAC gun. It also has 10 inch armor plating, an increase to the previous 5 inches. AT-AT: The same version that the Empire uses, the only differance being the unique color scheme on it to let others know it's friendly. AT-OT: The AT-OT is a troop transport form the Clone Wars. Seeing an easy way to kill troops in the walker, a strong glass sheet was put over the troop area, providing protection. To offer more protection, they added a Ray Shield generator, burning whatever touches it. With the shield installed, the amount of troops it can carry went from 34 to 26. It is armed with 4 Heavy Blaster Cannons. S-PHA: An artillery cannon, the S-PHA is an extremely big, very deadly walker. It can fire sustained beams of plasma at targets the size of a person, to the size of a capital ship. AT-AHT: The strongest walker in either the Coalition or the Alliance, the AT-AHT is a monster of a vehicle. Only two in service, both are under the command of the Phantom Legion. Stronger and faster than the AT-AT, the AT-AHT is also extremely expensive to produce and to maintain. Airspeeders and Spacecraft "If you have anyone of these pilots as your wingman, they'll die for you in a heartbeat. Have them on your tail, though, and they won't lose any sleep that night."- Kayla, describing the loyalty and lethality of the pilots. Lancet Aerial Artillery: The Lancet is a slow flying, very destructive peice of artillery. Tie Interceptor: Instead of having any Tie Fighters in the fleet, they were replaced by Tie Interceptors. They are painted red and black instead of grey and black. [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE/D_Defender Tie/D Defende'r]: The replacement for the fleet's Tie Bombers, the Tie Defenders are flown by only the most skilled Imperial pilots. 'Tie Phantom: The most advanced fighter in the fleet, there are only 20 combined Phantoms in the fleet. ARC-170 Fighter-Bomber: The main fighter for Phantom Legion, the ARC-170 is a multi-role craft that can destroy even the most advanced fighters in space, and can then destory the best tank on the ground. A true Superiority Fighter. V-19 Torrent: One of the fastest fighters in their inventory, the Torrent rivals that of the Tie Interceptor in speed, firepower, and maneuverability. Important Members Ryan Ferran: The leader of the Legion, Ryan has been the most important person in the Legion since it's creation. Kayla Johansen: The Legion's 2nd in Command, Kayla has also been in the Legion since it's beginning. She is in command of the Imperial sector of the Legion's forces. Aleksander Stukov: Leader of Ryan's personal guard, Stukov usually leads in battles with Ryan. Commander Arcturus: The highest ranking clone in the Phantom Legion, Arcturus is in command of the forces created during Project: Ressurection. His name Arcturus was given to him by Ryan Ferran. Commander Duran: Another high ranking clone, Duran is bested in rank by only Commander Arcturus, General Ferran, and General Johansen. He is in command of the Clone Spectres. His name was given to him by Ryan. Claire "Lightning" Farron: The first non-Imperial to join the Phantom Legion, she was given joint control of the Legion after Ryan's death in 2025. Serah Farron: One of the few non-Imperial members of the Legion, Serah is often tasked with Snow and Lightning on missions. Snow Villers: Joining with Serah, Snow is usually grouped in with Lightning and Serah, as Ryan sees him as "the extra man".